The Devil's Backbone
by gaskarth-wolf
Summary: Perhaps Anna shouldn't have developed feelings for Cap Hatfield, but as many people do know, when you fall for someone you fall hard and fast. It doesn't happen slowly, it happens almost as if you breathe. This particular man that Anna fell for, he was raised on the edge of the devil's backbone. And it soon comes down to him being between a hangman's noose and three mouths to feed.
1. Chapter One

_**Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done?**_  
><em><strong>I've fallen in love with a man on the run...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please-<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't take that sinner from me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>- The Devil's Backbone<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Cap Hatfield..." I muttered as I saw him standing by the courthouse, watching as he tried leaning his left arm on his holstered gun with his rifle over his shoulder being held by his right hand. His dad grabbed the rifle and shook his head, laughing at his son.em emI watched his father, Devil Anderson Hatfield, put the rifle in their wagon and help his son up into the cart. "C'mon, son..." He said quietly, Cap sent a side-ways glance around the gravel roads and glanced towards me. He did it again as his father began to get the horses leading the wagon to move to a different spot on the road. I was about to smile when my mother, Mary Mitchell, grabbed my arm and tugged my back into the store I had wandered out of._

_I'd like to say that I have a few siblings. My father is John Robert Mitchell, my mother is Mary Alice Mitchell. My eldest brother is Joseph James Mitchell, I call him J.J. My second eldest brother is Thomas Buchanan Mitchell. Many call him Tom or Bucky, mainly Bucky. Then comes his twin, Roy Charles Mitchell, my third eldest brother. Then comes my sister Alice Ruth Mitchell, named after our mother who is named after our grandmother. Then comes me, Anna Rose Mitchell, then my younger sister; Florence Marie Mitchell. Finally my two youngest twin brothers, Samuel James and David Charles Mitchell. We call them Sam and David. In case you lost track, that's J.J, Bucky, Roy, Alice, Anna (me), Florence then Sam and David._

_That's a total of eight children all together. We're a very close family, and we have been living in Pike County, Kentucky for most of our lives. We use to live in Mingo County, ___West Virginia_... But my father began to work for people here. I watched Sam and David walk around, their nine year old selves energetic as my mother tried to herd them. My father was pointing to two barrels and was leaning on the counter, obviously making a deal. I went to the small jars of candy that my sister was looking at. "I'm going to ask if I can get some gum!" Alice told me, giggling as she ran to our mother. I watched our mother shoo her away as Alice clung to her skirt. _

_Florence was looking at the books, running her fingers along the leather spines she smiled to herself. J.J was busy talking to a girl about his age, she was smiling and laughing at whatever he was saying. She ran her fingers down his arm and I rolled my eyes, picking up my skirt carefully as I saw Bucky and Roy messing with the small wooden horses like they normally did. They didn't bother with the attention of girls even though they were of the age of beginning to look for a wife. J.J always had the attention, he was like Johnse Hatfield with woman. Johnse and Him are good friends._

_"Mama?" I asked as I stood beside her, she glanced down at me as she placed a small bag of flour and some spices inside her basket she carries. "Anna, I'm busy."_

_"I know, mama." I replied before speaking again. "May I go outside? That's why I was out earlier, the air is slightly stuffy." She sighed before nodding. "Take Bucky and Roy with you." _

_"Yes, mama." I said, nodding as I went to Bucky and Roy. "We're goin' outside..." I told them. They both groaned and walked with me. "I reckon the air out here is better..." Roy muttered, Bucky shrugging as he said that. _

_"'Ey, 'ey, Anna, do ya reckon that Ellie May would take a walk 'round the river with me?" Bucky asked me suddenly, walking towards me as the three of us walked around the buildings. Bucky and Roy had their hands in their pockets as I had mine folded in front of my skirt. "I s'ppose..." I spoke softly, glancing up towards him. "Why do ya ask?"_

_"Pa says I need to start lookin' for a wife... Might as well marry 'er." Bucky replied, spitting onto the ground beside him. I laughed lightly, shaking my head. "You aren't even close to Ellie May." I told him, staring up at him. He was only fifteen and already six foot. "No, but you is..." _

_"Are..." I muttered. "I am close to her, you say you are." I corrected him, even though he wasn't listening. "Huh?" He asked, distracted by something Roy was doing before glancing back down to me._

_"Children!" We heard our mother call, waving us over. We ran, obviously not hearing the wagon coming towards us. Roy and Bucky darted across the road to our parents, faster than I was. I tripped over my dress as the rumbling from the wagon got louder. I was suddenly tackled backwards and fell onto the ground with an "oof" as the wagon blew past. "Watch it!" The driver screamed at me. I grumbled as I sat up, Cap Hatfield sitting next to me. "Oh, uh..." I began as he stood, helping me up._

_"Might wanna run a lil' faster..." He laughed, as I stood up, his warm hand holding mine. He let go as I reluctantly dropped my hand. "Thanks." I replied, dusting off my skirt. He glanced to his father and sighed, walking with me across the small stretch of road. I boosted myself into our wagon as Cap watched me. "I'm-" Before he could introduce himself, his father beckoned him over.  
><em>

_"I gotta go." He told me, walking backwards to his wagon. "G'bye." He waved, turning around to run and jump into his family's wagon. "Yah!" My father shouted, the horses galloping off as the wagon shook from side to side. I watched his wagon go to, over into West Virginia as we made our way into the deep country of Kentucky. _


	2. Chapter Two

**_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do?_**

**_I've fallen for someone who's nothing like you..._**

**_He's raised on the edge of the devil's backbone._**

**_Oh I just wanna take him home- Oh I just wanna take him home..._**

**_-The Devil's Backbone_**

* * *

><p><em>"Anna Rose!" My mother shouted, looking around for me. "Yes, mama?" I asked as I came down the stairs and was greeted with Levicy Hatfield. "Mrs. Hatfield was a wonderin' if you could'a given her some help back at her home."<em>

_"I'd love to." I smiled, quickly hugging Mrs. Hatfield as she thanked me. "Mama, may I take my horse?"_

_"Yes, child. Just be careful..." She warned, I jumped up and down in excitement. Mrs. Hatfield smiled gently at me as we walked outside, I ran to my a horse and quickly saddled him. I mounted him carefully and rode beside Mrs. Hatfield's wagon. I was just happy my mother actually let me take my horse instead of having to ride in the wagon. "What'ya need?" I asked as we arrived at her home. She moved the wagon and Devil Anse took the horses as a few men laughed and smoked on the porch. _

_"I need help with a few house chores... My boys can't do 'em right!" She laughed loudly, and speaking of her boys, they busted out of the door and sounded like a bunch of horses running across country. They were laughing and smacking each other before they set eyes on me and quieted down a bit. Johnse smiled at me and walked over to me, helping me off my horse as Cap leaned against the porch post with Robert E. next to him. _

_"Anna Rose..." He muttered, setting his hands on the left and right side of the saddle he was on. "Haven't seen you in fo'ever." He told me slowly, I stared down at him and nodded to him as he tilted his head. "How's J.J?"_

_"Good." I replied with a smile. Johnse offered to help me down and I shook my head, only to attempt to hop down gracefully and almost take my horse with me. Johnse laughed as he caught me, shaking his head at my clumsiness. "Still can't find your feet?" He teased. I rolled my eyes and scoffed, standing up straight as Levicy waved me inside._

_"I can find my feet jus' fine, Johnse." I told him, walking up the steps as Cap watched me, not moving anything but his eyes. I walked inside with his eyes following me, as I found Levicy near a basket of clothes. "We'll take these down to the creek." She told me, walking out the back-door. I followed her, it took us about a half hour to scrub all of the clothes and wash them out of the soap before we went back up to her home. "Hey, ma?!" We heard Johnse shout._

_"Hm?" She asked as we began hanging clothes on the line. Johnse watched us and spoke. "When is dinner? I gotta go ride into town to get some tools."_

_"Dinner will be ready soon, I reckon. I just gotta punch down the dough for the bread and stir the soup." Levicy answered, hanging up a pair of trousers that had dirt stains all over them before they were washed. "I could go do that, if you'd like?" I asked Mrs. Hatfield, tilting my head while holding a skirt in my hands. Levicy glanced towards me and nodded. _

_"Be sure to taste the soup, if it doesn't taste right add some salt... Or some flour to thicken it up, it needs to be thickened!" She told me as I nodded and walked into the house. Johnse followed after me and walked up the stairs as I moved the small towel off the rising dough. I punched it down quickly, before laying the towel back over it as I felt a presence. _

_"Don't spill the soup." I heard, I glanced behind me and saw Cap standing there. I rolled my eyes and stirred the creamy potato soup. "If I spill the soup it'll be to __**scold **__y'all for thinking all I ever am is clumsy."_

_"But that is all you is..." Cap laughed at me, shaking his head. I sighed and poured a bit of flour into the hot soup, stirring it quickly as a bit spilled out. I tasted it and smiled, only to have Cap walk over to me and mess with the bread dough, putting in on to bake. It wasn't long before the bread was done and so was the soup, I helped Levicy serve and then began to gather my bearings._

_"I have to get back to Kentucky..." I said as Levicy glanced up from serving. "Stay for dinner?" She asked me and I shook my head. "Ma'am, I'm terribly sorry..."_

_"No, no... I understand, your mama would rather have you at home then be worrin' 'round all night." Levicy smiled and walked me to the door. Cap stood from dinner. "I'm done anyhow... I'll take her home." Cap offered, walking over to the door. Levicy stared at him and nodded. _

_"Be careful, Cap." Levicy warned, patting her son on the back. We both walked outside and mounted our horses. We rode slowly back to my home, listening to the gentle sound of crickets, and the evening wind blew my hair from side to side. "How is your sister, uh, Alice?"_

_"She's good."_

_"She keep that pretty blonde hair all tidy like she used to?" Cap asked me. I nodded. "Why do you ask?" I replied, tilting my head._

_ "No reason... Robert E. seems to like her."_

_"Really now?" I asked. "I reckon Alice wouldn't care... Florence likes Robert E. though." I told him, watching him from the corner of my eye. We came to my house and I went to the stable, unsaddling my horse and setting it up. I gave it some more food and walked out to Cap. "Thanks, Cap." I said smiling at the man barely able for my eyes to see in the dark. "Anytime." Cap said, nodding to me. _

_I walked up the steps before rushing back down them, tugging on Cap's arm to have him lean down. I kissed his cheek gently before pulling away, and he glanced down at me and watched me walk inside before I heard him gallop away._


	3. Chapter Three

**_Give me the burden, give me the blame...I'll shoulder the load, and I'll swallow the shame._**  
><strong><em>Give me the burden, give me the blame.<em>**  
><strong><em>How many, how many Hail Mary's is it gonna take?<em>**

**_- The Devil's Backbone_**

* * *

><p><em>"Oh Lord, what have I done?" I whispered as I walked out of church. I had made the mistake of laughing at something the preacher said, causing my mother to send me outside. I looked around and saw a few Hatfields arguing with some McCoys. I slowly walked over to them and saw they were at the courthouse. I soon found Cap in the small crowd and nudged him to look at me. "What's happenin'?" I asked him, furrowing my brows. "Shouldn't you be with God?" Cap asked me, watching a few McCoys. I shrugged.<em>

_"I laughed at something the preacher said, my mama sent me outsi'e..." I replied. Cap raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "McCoys are gonna hang for killin' Bill Stanton." Cap laughed, a smile playing at his lips. "They killed Bill?" I gasped, covering my mouth slightly. "Who done it? Which McCoys?"_

_"Paris and Squirrel..." Cap said, shaking his head. "They're the ones n'ere." Cap told me, glancing down at me. I sighed softly and crossed my arms, shaking my head slightly. "Miss Anna!" I heard and turned around to see Cotton Top, I smiled at him and hugged him gently as Paris and Squirrel came out of the building. There was a bit of commotion before people began to clear out, moving back to their horses and wagons. I held Cotton close to me as Tolbert McCoy passed us. He glanced at me and gave me a sick smile as I was stood between Cap and Cotton. I've never been exactly close with the McCoys, they are like distant cousins whom I never visit but sometimes still check up on once in a while. _

_"Mitchell, might wanna be careful hanging' 'round them Hatfields... 'Specially the bastard half-wit and foggy eye." Tolbert told me, laughing as he stumbled. He was obviously drunk. I glanced to Cotton and he was looking down and then I glanced to Cap who had his jaw clenched. I let go of Cotton and moved forward before Cap stopped my by extending his arm out and over my chest to hold me back. I swatted him off and walked to Tolbert._

_"Call my friends 'foggy eye' and 'bastard half-wit' one m're time'n I'll skin ya like the pig you are, McCoy." I sneered. Tolbert laughed. _

_"Bett'r watch your mouth, Mitchell... I might have to shut it mysel' sometime!" Tolbert told me, gesturing down to his crotch before looking straight into my eyes. "I'll kill you before ya get the chance." I shot back._

_"Promise?" He laughed, tilting his head. I squared my shoulders and held my head up. "On your grave." I told him, I heard Cap huff slightly. _

_"I'm not dead." Tolbert told me thoughtfully. I only laughed as I backed up and turned around before glancing over my shoulder to him. "**Yet.**" I heard him walk away after that as I looked at Cotton._

_"Cotton, sweetie, look at me."_

_"You didn't hav'ta do that, Miss Anna..." He told me as he looked up at me slowly. I smiled gently at him, slowly cupping one of his cheeks and moving the other hand to his neck. _

_"Yes I did, Cotton. You ain't no bastard half-wit. A bastard has no family that loves 'im, is that you?" I asked him, he shook his head. "A whole lot'ta people love you, Cotton. Now, as go for the half-wit, you ain't no half-wit. God gave you such a big heart, he couldn't have given you a whole lot o' brains, now could he?" I questioned. Cotton shook his head as I smiled a little wider. _

_"Now, take these here coins and go get yourself some gum." I told him as I handed him a few coins, kissing the top of his head. He nodded a little faster, thanking me as he blushed and ran off to get some gum. I turned to Cap and crossed my arms as I saw him smiling at me. _

_"You're really good with Cotton, y'know that?"_

_"Yes, I do." I smiled confidently, as he only smiled back before his smile flattered a bit. "Do I really have a foggy eye?" He asked me, pouting slightly. "If you're trying to get a kiss from me too, you gotta work harder than that." I told him, laughing as he shook his head. I sighed as I glanced to the church, service was almost over and we began to walk through the town as Jim Vance glanced at us every so often. _

_"You honestly didn't have'ta threaten that bag of sh- manure." He told me, changing his wording so I didn't get offended. I rolled my eyes as we stood by the small book store. I glanced to see Florence in there. "Yes, I did." I replied. We walked around the building to stand in the back where no one could see us, where we could talk a little louder. I stood in front of him, touching my hands to his chest as he watched me. I moved my left hand up his neck and sighed quietly. _

_"No matter what anyone says 'bout your eye... Whether it be milky, foggy or dead, it don't matter none. No matter what they say 'bout your family, nor me; you or anyone, if they say they're bad, or I'm bad, or you're bad, it ain't true... William Anderson Hatfield, you are a good man - Right here." I told him, using my right hand to move his jacket out of the way so I could rest my palm over his heart. "That's all that matters."_

_He smiled at me, resting his hands on my waist gently as he massaged them gently. "Thanks for all that, but -"_

_"No, no 'but'. Its true, all of it." I said, cutting him off. Cap leaned down slightly as he looked into my eyes, both his blue and capped over eye seeming to flick down to my lips and back up to my eyes. He backed my against the wall of the book store, pressing me against him only further. I stood up a bit more. Cap leaned down, and he muttered something against my neck as he nipped and kissed it quickly. "Anna?" I heard. The voice was far away and I couldn't help but not reply as Cap held my hips to the wall and masaged them gently._

_ Cap let go of me and sighed, the chance of getting a kiss gone. Cap watched me begin to walk out from behind the building before Cap stopped me, grabbing my arm carefully as to not hurt me. He kissed my head softly and let me go as he walked out beside me. _

_"Anna Rose, where in God's - There you are!" I saw Bucky and Roy rushing towards me as they glanced to Cap. "Uh, mama said to come find ya, we're going back home now..." Roy explained. I nodded as I smiled to Cap._

_"What were you two doing?" Bucky asked. "We were on a walk is all." I told them as Bucky and Roy squinted. "Let's go, mama doesn't want us around McCoys right now with how'ey actin'." Roy said as he took my arm and Bucky took the other, beckoning Florence over to us as we all gathered ourselves and got into the wagon. _

_I waved to Cap as we left, Jim Vance walking over to him as Cap backed away from him a bit, a large smirk on his face as Jim watched him grabbed his gun and get on his horse. _


	4. Chapter Four

**_Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not..._**

**_He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got._**

**_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please -_**

**_Don't take that sinner from me..._**

**_Oh don't take that sinner from me._**

* * *

><p><em>It had been a few days since Cap and I had gone on that "walk" and I was eager as ever to see him. But that was put aside as Bucky and Roy held him up by the shoulders. "Mama!" I shouted, running towards my brother as he fell. Our mother exited the cabin as she gasped, yelling at Alice and Florence to fetch some towels and clear off the table. <em>

_J.J had a bullet in his left arm, right leg, and one just below his ribs. "Who did you piss off, boy?" My mother questioned as she helped him inside and told Roy to fetch the Doctor. She asked Bucky what had happened._

_"We was just walking through the woods'n we heard some yellin'... Roy wanted to go see what it was and I didn't, so I told him if we go check it out, we best run far and fast if someone spots us." Bucky explained quickly. _

_"There were McCoys everywhere, mama... Oh, God - They were everywhere." He whispered as he leaned against the table and fell into the chair, shaking his head. "J.J was tryin' to get 'em to calm down. but they wouldn't - One of 'em shot 'im, Roy fell backwards from the sound... We couldn't get to him after they shot him the first time, then they shot 'im again and again... We only got to 'im aft'a they done and cleared out." He finished, watching our mother put pressure as J.J was bleeding everywhere._

_The house grew silent as we waited for Doc, he burst through the door with Roy behind him and cleared my mother out of the way. "The one beneath his ribs tore through, Mary... But I'm gon' have to pull out the other two."_

_Bucky and Roy held him down as he screamed, Sam and David trying to look at J.J as Alice and Florence covered their ears. I swallowed harshly as my hands shook, Doc asked me to get J.J some more whiskey and I did. After the bullets were removed, Doc stitched the wounds and wrapped bandages around his arm and leg then thoroughly wrapped his stomach._

_"Now, I don't want you doing anythin' that could potentially tear your stitches... No huntin', no horse ridin' - Don't go down to the whore house either." Doc whispered in J.J's ear as he nodded, coughing up some more blood. I wiped it away quickly and sat beside him. When we got him into bed, he asked Bucky and Roy to stay with him instead of going to do chores for a moment and they began to talk. I was busy with cooking soup before Roy and Bucky came out. _

_"What did he want?" I asked as Bucky's face was semi-pale and Roy's legs were wobbly. "He told us why he was shot."_

_"Why was that?" I questioned as they sat down. "He said they shot 'im because he was defending your honor... Said you and Cap Hatfield were havig relations and he shot at them, so they shot back..." Roy stated._

_I stopped stirring the soup and glanced back at them. "We aren't." I replied, shaking my head. "You and 'im behind that buildin' tells us otherwise." Bucky replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Anna, you can't go 'round with him... Pa won't let ya' - His family is dangerous."_

_"You don't know anythin' 'bout his family." I muttered, letting the soup do it's own thing as I untied my apron and quietly began to do my chores, watching Roy and Bucky glance at each other everytime I mumbled something. _

* * *

><p><em>Once I finished I went out and road into town, buying some things that mother needed before coming across some McCoys. My nostrils flared as I clenched my jaw, I put the items inside my horse's satchel and began to walk over to them before I was pulled between to buildings and tried to scream as my mouth was covered.<em>

_I tried to kick out my legs but stopped when I looked up and saw Cap. "I heard what happened." He told me, watching me as I angrily glanced out of the alleyway. "I'm going to kill 'em." I snapped, Cap shaking his head as I went to move. He only grabbed my arms as I tried to fight him and held them against the building my back was to. "Not if they kill you first, Anna."_

_I stopped moving and looked down. "Please let go of my arms." I said, watching him stare down at me. He wasn't pinning me to the wall with great force, he was actually being very gentle. "Are you gonna try and kill the McCoys near us if I do?"_

_"No..." I trailed off, looking down. "Look, I wanna kill 'em too." Cap whispered, letting go of my arms. "But give it time, Anna... Things will level out soon enough." He reassured me. I furrowed my eyebrows as he said that._

_"The hell does that mean?" I asked, watching him. He kissed my forehead and led me around the buildings to avoid the McCoys as we both went into a shop. I saw Cotton looking at the candy and I smiled to myself. He always seemed to brighten up my day even if the dreariest things happened. _

_"Hey there Cotton." I said, standing beside him as he looked at me. "HI, Miss Anna!" Cotton grinned brightly, forgetting about the candy for a moment. "Are you gonna get anythin?" I asked him, tilting my head. Cotton shook his head._

_"I don't have any money..." He told me honestly as Cap came and stood beside me. I handed Cotton a couple coins, telling him to get whatever he wanted and he bounced with excitement and did just that. "You've gotta stop doin' that, Anna." Cap told me, putting his right arm on my left shoulder and lean against me. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him. _

_"And why is that, William?" I questioned, tilting my head as I blinked rapidly a few times. He made a face and rolled his eye. "Because he gon' start relyin' on you."_

_I sighed and moved to the Necco Wafers, taking a roll and holding it beside me. "What's wrong with that?"_

_"Nothin'... Just - Getting attached to people is gonna kill you someday." Cap told me honestly, shaking his head as he spoke, obviously not wanting that to spook him. "I'll be careful, Cap." I told him softly, checking to see if anyone was watching before I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "For you - I promise. I'll be careful." He took his arm off me as I went to pay for my wafers, Cotton had purchased a few bubblegum pieces and some molasses candies. He asked if I wanted him to pay me back, and I shook my head._

_Cap tried to give me the money I've been giving Cotton and I refused it, telling him to "shove it back in your pocket or I'll shove it somewhere else" which caused him to laugh and smile a bit. I opened my wafers and handed Cap a couple, watching him wave to me before getting on my horse and riding home, ignoring my mother's questions as to why I was gone so long._

_We set up dinner and my mother said she had put on a second pot of soup, I was about to ask why when I heard horses and wagons and looked out. The whole Hatfield immediate family was outside our cabin. I almost squealed in delight as my mother told us all to go get cleaned up. When we came down, the house was full of conversation. _

_I laid eyes on Jim Vance and couldn't help but try and stay away from him before I backed into someone. I glanced up to see Johnse and smiled. "My bad..." I blushed at the handsome man, as he chuckled. "It's my fault... Is it alright if I go see J.J?" He asked me, I nodded and let him wander up the stairs. I glanced around to see Cap with his lips pursed as he stared at me. I watched him and saw Robert E. talking to both Florence and Alice. Bucky and Roy began a conversation with Johnse as he came down and Sam and David were helping my mom._

_"Hey, Cap." I smiled, standing beside him as he didn't say anything. "Do ya wanna go see J.J? I mean, you two aren't horribly close but..." I trailed off, watching him take a sip of whatever he was drinking. "Did I do something in the few hours I last saw you?" _

_"What were you and Johnse talking about?" Cap snapped, not meeting my eyes as I put a hand on my hip, immediately figuring it out. "Why are you jealous?" I countered as he stood, setting his mug down and walking up the stairs. I followed him and yanked him into my shared room with Florence, and Alice. "Answer me." He didn't say anything._

_"Cap, there is nothing to be jealous of." I spat at him, watching him look at me. "Do you find him handsome?" _

_"Yes, but -"_

_"Do you think he has a way with women?"_

_"Cap, yes... But not in a good way,"_

_"That's all I needed." Cap told me as he went to open the door, I closed it and stared up at him. "Don't be a prick, he's handsome but so are you. Far more than he is. He has a way with women yet he doesn't always have clear intentions. You do, so be quiet. I like Johnse -" I told him as he huffed. "As a __**friend. **__I like you as so much more - I... Cap, I love you."_

_Both his foggy eye and his normal eye widened, watching me. "I mean, I have for a while. Who wouldn't? Women go after Johnse and overlook you because they don't want warm-hearted and clear headed all the time. They want fast and careless. That's good for me, though I supposed. I get you all to myself." I giggled, watching him try to fight a smile. _

_"Before you go assuming that I like someone else over you, please don't." I told him softly, leaning up to kiss him gently. His arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled my closer to him, his mouth moulding against mine with such longing that my knees were weak. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lost myself in the kiss we had both been waiting for. We pulled away at the same time and I licked my lips, blushing as I looked down. "I love you too." He whispered into my right ear, I pecked his lips as he moved back and then I opened the door. _

_We walked downstairs just in time for dinner and sat beside each other, telling a few stories and I told him what happened with J.J in between. I felt free now that I had told him my feelings... But there was something I couldn't explain... Have you ever felt like you've found the perfect person for yourself, yet you feel like something will ruin it. Something will tear it away? That is exactly how I felt. _


End file.
